Aiwass
Summary Aiwass (エイワス Eiwasu) is a mysterious being summoned by Aleister Crowley, and his former mentor that dictated the Book of Law to him. It is called under the codename of DRAGON, but also refers to itself as something similar to an angel. It is referred to by other as an "Extraterrestrial Life Form", "Holy Guardian Angel", and "the true person who holds the secrets to modern western magic organizations", and it seems to be one of the cornerstones of Aleister Crowley's plan and his greatest treasure. According to Othinus, Aiwass is the angel of the bottommost layer of the world, the Pure World of physical laws untouched by magic or religion. It bears the number 93. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely far higher | At least High 1-C Name: Aiwass, DRAGON, Extraterrestrial Life Form, Holy Guardian Angel Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, its wings act as automatic defenses, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Nigh Omnipresence, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), grows stronger in space Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Easily stomped black wings Accelerator, casually crushed a Invisible Thing described as being stronger than the one from WWIII that terrified Fiamma of the Right, Imagine Breaker can barely negate its casual attacks) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Aleister Crowley intends to use it to destroy all phases and reduce the world to the Pure World, which is something out of the reach of magic gods, stated to have been constructed to oppose and overpower all magic gods) Speed: Semi-Omnipresent (Exists in every area filled with AIM) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Could fight Coronzon using Lola Stuart as an avatar) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Was created to oppose and overpower the magic gods) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high, comparable to Accelerator and was Aleister Crowley's former mentor who dictated the Book of Law to him, casually adapted Mina Mathers to a more compact grimoire Weaknesses: Aiwass needs to be surrounded by a heavy concentration of AIM for it to exist in the human realm, it cannot unleash its full power without an avatar Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Semi-Omnipresence: Judging from one of the Academy City Board of Directors comments about DRAGON (Aiwass) being everywhere, and by feats which show that Aleister Crowley, who is Aiwass's disciple, can exist in multiple places at the same time; it can be assumed that Aiwass has some form of semi-omnipresence, and can appear and be anywhere or everywhere it wants. The only limitation to this is that Aiwass only seems to have omnipresence in areas like Academy City, where there is a high concentration of AIM. * Knockout: By taking a psychical form, Aiwass can cause anyone in the area it appears in to be knocked unconscious. It is unknown how Aiwass does this, but it is likely some form of mind attack. * Light: Aiwass can apparently emit bright light at will, compared by Touma to sunlight, that temporarily blinds others until their eyes are forced to adapt to it. It can also use it as an attack, as seen when it vaporized some of Lola Stuart's hair. * Wings: As an angelic entity Aiwass has wings. Its wings gave Accelerator a very strong out-of-place feeling because his mind could not comprehend what he was seeing. He saw the wings as palely glowing platinum that had a white core, though that wasn't quite accurate, it's just how Accelerator expressed it in his brain. According to Aiwass, the wings work as an automatic defense because of a suicide prevention device that had been added to him by Aleister, as the wings suddenly grew from his back and attacked Accelerator on their own when Aiwass provoked Accelerator into attacking it. The wings sliced Accelerator, nearly killing him and completely bypassing his reflection. Unlike what had happened with Kakine Teitoku and Kihara Amata, the strike wasn't based on some theory that allowed it to slip past the reflection. Even after receiving it, Accelerator was still unable to analyze what had happened to his own body. The wings also crushed Accelerator's own dark wings with ease, tearing them off with a single strike and slicing them to pieces with a second, a display that made the narration compare Accel's wings to a heavy wooden club being simply swung around and Aiwass' to a famous sharp sword being wielded with incredible skill. * Regeneration: Aiwass was stated to be able to regenerate even if its core (Aiwass's existence itself) is destroyed due to a defense program programmed into Aiwass's body by Aleister Crowley. Even after Accelerator jammed the Misaka Network being used to give Aiwass a physical form and shattered the collapsing form by shooting and destroying its triangular prism core, Aiwass reappeared immediately afterwards, commenting that would have taken it out if it was at Fuze Kazakiri's level, and even if it didn't exactly die from that it would have been a few years before it could manifest in the world again; if it wasn't for Aleister building up Aiwass' defenses. * Halo: Just after reappearing after Accel had destroyed its physical form and core, Aiwass manifested a palely shining platinum halo with a white core hidden within, commenting that it seemed it could transform, just before an explosive noise rang out and Accelerator’s consciousness was mercilessly blown away. * Possession: Aiwass is capable of possessing humans, though it admits having a better affinity with those of artistic tendencies, which is why it chose Aleister's wife Rose as a vessel instead of Aleister to dictate the Book of the Law. Aiwass can also take remote control of the bodies of artists without possessing them, as seen when it "borrowed" Mina Mathers' hand to write her a new grimoire. Aiwass can manifest itself on the world without using an avatar, though it's greatly weakened and limited to a vulnerable energy body that Coronzon compared to a walking pile of organs. * Space Boost: One of Aiwass identities was of an intelligent extraterrestrial life form. Because of this, when Aiwass is freed from the planet's influence and enters outer space its power grows. Key: Without an Avatar | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Genderless Characters